


In the early dawn

by Psianabel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, tag urself I wanna be Tracer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: Lena is a sleepy head and falls asleep on top of her girlfriend - while waiting for her other girlfriend to come home.





	

“She … she promised to come.”  
  
Lena's words were a mumbled whisper against Emily's shoulder, drowned in noises of whatever movie flickered on TV. Her eyes were heavy and she barely remembered what the movie was even about; not that she really cared about it anyways. All she knew was that she cuddled close to her beloved red-head on the couch, sharing a big blanket to keep their warmth close.  
  
Emily meanwhile stroked over the spiky hair, kissing her girlfriend's forehead as she did so. She was more interested in watching _her_ than anything else right now, as she noticed Lena's worries right at the very beginning. Worries that are easily justified.  
  
“She will come, I'm sure.”   
  
“I know, but … “  
  
Lena's words became sleepier and sleepier and Emily could feel her getting heavier on her shoulder each passing second, sleep overcoming her in big steps. Lena held on tight, anyways, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle. And the moment she completely sunk against her, Emily cradled her in her arms, lying back so she could comfortably hold her.  
  
It was getting late, way later than Emily expected. The busy city noises were slowly dying down as it was later than midnight, time to actually find a good-night's sleep. But she would be dammed if she fell asleep now.  
  
Emily sighed. She glanced to her side and saw the three glasses standing on the living room table, one of it still filled with the sparkling liquid. The bottle of it was nearby, almost untouched.   
  
It was supposed to be a beautiful night with only the three of them, yet of course something stroke through their plan and left one behind. A week worth of planning went poof in a matter of a day and now only the two made use of the leftovers of the original plan.   
  
But Lena held on to the promise her other girlfriend gave her, the promise that she wanted to come as quickly as possible. She didn't want to miss the night together and Emily could remember the bright smile on Lena's face when she said that.   
  
Yet here they both were alone, one already sleeping, one still holding on to the promise as the deep night went on.   
  
_She always held her promise._  
  
Emily reached to the remote on the table and turned the TV off, trying not to move that much to let her girl continue sleeping on top of her. Her breathing was steady yet slow, comforting Emily in a way she loved so much. She closed her eyes too now, sleep overtaking her faster than she imagined in the position she was in.   
  
Lena was just too cuddly to begin with.  
  
She didn't know for how long she tried to fall asleep, but quite some time must have passed already as the early rays of the sun approached for the day when she got woken up by a cracking noise. Irritated she opened her sleepy eyes, still feeling the weight of her girlfriend on top of her, clutching her tight.  
  
“I'm sorry I missed our night.”  
  
The french accent was unmissable and could only belong to _her._ Emily turned her head as saw Amélie approaching in the corner of her eye, her long slender legs immediately catching her eye.  
  
Sleepily she smiled.  
  
“You finally came.”  
  
Amélie carefully pushed the table in front of the couch away to have space to crouch in front of it, laying a hand on top of the blanket Lena was lying under.   
  
“I'm here now, not going anywhere.”  
  
She patted over it and Emily could have sworn she just saw a twitch of her lips on Amélie's face.   
  
She was getting there, slowly.  
  
“Would you mind carrying Lena over to the bedroom?” Emily asked and patted, too, over her sleeping girl. “I'm sure she'll love it when she wakes up again.”  
  
With a nod Amélie reached her arms around Lena, bundling her in the blanket she was wrapped in, and took her in her arms. Lena was quite the lightweight, so there was definitely no problem in carrying her, and Amélie was more than glad to carry her girlfriend around.  
  
Emily stretched herself for a bit before she stood up and followed Amélie to the bedroom, watching her tucking Lena in. It was quite adorable, she had to admit, the way Amélie cared for her. Never she would have imagined to actually see that gentle side.  
  
“All set.”  
  
With Lena tucked to bed, Amélie joined right beside her, laying an arm around her to cuddle up to her. And seeing that sight, Emily couldn't hide the smile of hers. She immediately took the space to Lena's other side, equally laying an arm around her.   
  
“Oh, she will like that.”  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
And to say that Lena had the best morning in quite a while was a huge understatement. Waking up between her two girlfriends was still the best thing ever.   
  


 


End file.
